


Finn/Poe/Rey ficlets

by pearwaldorf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archive of Finn/Poe/Rey ficlets I've posted to my Tumblr. G for now but any explicit/NSFW chapters will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. year's end

“I wish it could be pushed back, but we need this. And I don’t trust anybody else to do it.” The General–- _Leia_ -–Rey reminds herself sternly, is exceedingly apologetic, but firm in her insistence this meeting is important and time-sensitive. Rey nods, a little disappointed that she won’t get to partake in any of the year’s end celebrations that people around the base have been talking about so excitedly.

“Don’t look so glum, girl, I’m not a complete monster.” She must look confused, because Leia taps the datapad in Rey’s hand, the one with the information for the meeting. Poe and Finn’s names are also on it. “I have no problem sending your boys”–-here she smirks-–”with you. We can spare them for a little while.”

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.” Rey’s heart leaps, glad that she won’t have to spend it by herself.

“Then don’t say anything.” The words that should be sharp, especially coming from Leia, are gentle. She places a hand on Rey’s arm. “Enjoy yourself. Nobody should have to spend year’s end alone if they don’t have to.” Her eyes became sad, and Rey itches to give her a hug. It feels strange how she wants to reach out to people here, now, after being alone for so long, but she does all the time. (Finn and Poe she touches all the time, of course. That is expected. Friendly slaps and handshakes with the pilots back from successful missions, or a shoulder bump after training with Luke, those are not.)

“Do you need a hug?” She asks. Leia looks up from her datapad, a little surprised.

“Need? No, not especially.” She smiles, if only a little bit. “But I think I would like one.” Rey thinks about how straight she holds herself always, and how long she’s been doing it, as a princess and a general. It is strange to feel her relax a little, but something she can get used to.

–

As she sprawls out in the seat in the Falcon’s common room between Finn and Poe, it occurs to Rey that she is very drunk. The bottle of Corellian whiskey that Snap pressed into her hand before she left is quite large, and she’s surprised at how much they’ve had between the three of them, passing the bottle back and forth. She’s entertained herself greatly tonight watching the slow bob of Poe’s throat as he takes a pull, the way Finn makes a face even before the burn of the liquor hits his tongue.

It’s the first time she’d seen either of them inebriated, and it’s amusing to see how it accentuates particular parts of their personalities. Finn becomes even more animated than usual, gesticulating wildly when he talks. He also becomes really, really loud, to the point where she and Poe take to shutting him up with long, lingering kisses, sweet and bright with the taste of the alcohol. (Whether this is his actual aim, she’s unsure. Not that she really cares.) Poe gets incredibly touchy, hands roaming over both her and Finn, draping himself over one or both of them. For now, he’s content to nuzzle against her neck, slipping his arm behind her to hold Finn’s hand. Rey leans back into the chair, feeling the rumble of the Falcon deep in her bones, and sighs, content. She doesn’t need parties on the base when she has these two around.

A tinny little alarm starts chiming, and the holotable flickers to life. Apparently the thing has a timer that counts down the end of the year, an unexpected and charming feature right now. Poe takes her hand, and Finn’s head raises from where it was resting on the back of the chair. They watch the clock count down to zero and explode into pixelated fireworks, complete with scratchy recorded applause.

“Now we gotta kiss for good luck in the new year,” Poe says. “It’s tradition.” He touches his lips to her forehead, soft and gentle, while Finn pecks her cheek. She kisses each of them in turn long and slow, relishing the noises they make. As she lays back down on the chair, Poe climbs over her into Finn’s lap.

“No fair getting started without me!” She says, getting up and tugging them towards the crew’s quarters. It appears the new year is already going to be very lucky indeed.


	2. The one about Poe in sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is probably the most ridiculously self-indulgent thing I have ever written.   
> 2\. But. [Like](http://56.media.tumblr.com/62c36ec4066eded64cf1bb4d452af04f/tumblr_ncbvg5vMwP1rertyro1_500.png).
> 
> Implied Finn/Rey, pre-OT3.

Sitting at the pilots’ table in the mess, listening to the conversation swirling around her, it occurs to Rey that she and Finn have been adopted. She thinks it’s nice, being part of something bigger than herself. The way Finn’s laughing at something Karé’s saying, she thinks he might like it too.

She’s tucking into a pile of fluffy not-quite-bread things (“pancakes”, she’s told they’re called) when she hears a low whispering in the mess. Rey looks up to see Poe in the line, probably grabbing a giant mug of caf and a pastry. This is unremarkable. He does it almost every morning.

What he’s wearing, on the other hand, nearly makes her inhale her food. Or to be more precise, what he’s not. A proper shirt, that is. All he has on is an undershirt, one that seems to be deliberately picked to draw attention to the muscles in his arms. (Did she ever notice how nicely defined they are? It seems a strange revelation to be having right now, at this moment.) She follows the lines of the shirt, down his waist, and deeply resents the pants that Poe chose to wear. They’re made of some sort of thin gray material that clings in all the right/wrong places, and Rey can feel herself blush hot when she realizes she’s been staring at Poe’s ass, long enough for the rest of the table to notice.

Finn is studiously looking at his caf, like it has all the answers of the universe, but she sees the sharp intake of his breath, the way he’s gripping his cup. There’s also the agitation, and no small bit of arousal, he’s radiating down their shared Force bond. It makes her feel better to know she’s not the only one affected. Iolo is trying his best not to make it obvious that he thinks this is the funniest thing he’s seen all morning, and failing. Even Nien looks amused. (She thinks. She’s still working on deciphering Sullustan expressions.)

Karé sighs. “I thought he’d finally stopped doing this. Do you remember the time he showed up in boxers and the droids wouldn’t serve him until he was decent?”

“Who could forget?” Jess’s face is hazy and nostalgic. Rey hates that she wants to know what she’s recalling.

“You don’t even like men.” Snap points out.

“I’m not incapable of appreciating a fine thing when I see it, even if I won’t sleep with one. And our Commander is quite fine.” She leers, exaggeratedly enough that it’s in good fun.

“My ears are burning. I hope you’re saying only nice things about me to Rey and Finn.” Poe’s come up behind Jess, juggling his caf and a bag of pastries. He smiles at her and Finn, and Rey notes, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that his hair is charmingly disheveled and those remarkably offensive pants are quite low on his hips. She twines her fingers in her napkin. Hard. Finn shifts in his chair, and she does her best to draw upon the calming techniques that Luke taught her.

“We keep the good stories for the parties you can’t make it to. You know that.” Jess and Poe trade barbs easily and with good humor for a while, and Rey pokes at her food, wondering when she can make a somewhat graceful exit.

“Rey. Rey? Are we still on for later?” Finn pokes her in the side, and she’s mortified to realize Poe’s been trying to get her attention. He’s going to show her some engine modifications to his X-wing, so she can help make them to the rest of the fleet. How she’s going to concentrate, when his hands will be right there and she knows what his arms look like under his shirt, she’s not certain. She is, however, starting to understand why the Jedi might have considered detachment a good thing.

“Hm? Of course. Meet you at the yard?” She thinks she sounds confident, steady. (Finn would let her know if she didn’t, she hopes.) Poe nods, and shoots her a grin before taking off. She waits what seems like an appropriate interval, and picks up her plate.

“I’ve got things to do before this afternoon, then. Finn, you do too, so we should go. Both of us.” He follows without a protest, for which she is grateful.

Outside the mess, she leans against the wall and tries not to laugh. Finn just covers his face with his hands. She can’t actually see his expression, but she’s quite sure it mirrors hers.

Stars, they are _so fucked_.


	3. subtle kindnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For servantofclio.
> 
> Content notes: eating issues, PTSD, anxiety

After spending a lifetime learning how to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rey is learning to listen to her body when it demands things that are no longer in short supply. She still works through those sometimes, if she’s engrossed in figuring out one of the many things wrong with the Falcon or studying a technical manual. Finn will bring her food, and sit with her until she starts eating. Poe, more often than not, will wait until she reluctantly drags herself away from her task and walk with her to the mess hall. She’s still getting used to this being cared for thing, but she thinks she likes it so far.

–

The frequency of the nightmares lessen over time, but sometimes Poe thinks that makes it worse. Too long without one and it tricks him into a lull, thinking it might be safe to let his guard down. And that’s exactly when one hits, leaving him sweat-soaked and trembling, trying not to wake either of his bedmates. (It’s why he sleeps on the side nearest the door.) Sometimes he’s shaken bad enough he needs to go for a walk, let the night air clear his head. Rey always figures out where he is, no matter where he wanders on the base. Usually being found is enough, and they’ll head back to bed together. Finn will open an eye, and welcome Poe into the circle of his arm. Rey will slip in next to him, her back to his. He always sleeps soundly after that.

–

Of all the challenges Finn has to contend with in his new life, sometimes the most difficult choices are the most inconsequential. What socks to pull out of the drawer each morning. Whether he wants biscuits or pancakes in the mess. Big choices are easy. Little ones can be paralyzing if he lets them. Rey learns to watch for that look in his eyes, to wait for his nod before choosing something for him. Poe is more likely to make him pick between a smaller number of things, enough that he’s still deciding, but not overwhelmed by doing so.

“We got you, buddy,” Poe says, with that soft smile over his face, the one he seems to reserve specifically for him.

Rey slips her hand into his. “And we always will.”


	4. revisiting

The old Massassi temple has been abandoned for years now, but mostly that means the site has been relegated to obscure tourist curiosity, as opposed to overgrown ruin. Still, it’s a bit of a hike and a climb, long and steep enough that Poe’s concerned that Rey and Finn won’t find it worth it. When he sees the looks on their faces as they step into the great central chamber, he feels silly that he worried about it at all.

Of course he’s familiar with the place, having visited it every time somebody came from offworld, but it’s been long enough that it’s novel again. He still has a holo bought here for kicks when there was still a kitschy souvenir shop, an image of the General when she was still considered royalty, presiding over a ceremony after the battle that destroyed the first Death Star. (It might still be in his room at the house. He should try and find it.)

Rey puts out her arm and touches a wall, probably doing some sort of mysterious Force thing. She frowns, concentrating, like there’s something in the distance only she can see. For all he knows, she can. He nudges her, and she refocuses, back from wherever she went.

“The stone remembers,” she says.

“What?” He replies eloquently. She’s starting to pick up that Jedi habit of uttering cryptic statements. He wishes he found it more annoying than he actually does.

Rey smiles, looking a little bit like Skywalker when she does so. “Strong emotions leave impressions in places. There was excitement, anxiety during the battle. But also relief, and joy afterwards.” She looks at him, her eyes shining. “I wish you could feel it. It’s just an echo, but they were so _happy_ , to be alive and triumphant.”

Finn slides in between them, and Rey rests her head against his shoulder. “I saw holos of this place in my history programming. The reality is much more impressive.” He smirks. “Maybe that’s why they didn’t dwell on it much.” The space swallows his words, and they sit for a while, basking in the coolness and quiet.

“Were your parents here then? During the big ceremony?” Rey asks. They both know his parents’ history with the Rebellion now, the way he grew up in its literal shadow.

“Yeah, they were. I was too, or so Mama used to tell me. She just didn’t know it yet.”

“I guess there really was nothing else you could have grown up to do,” Rey teases. Poe shrugs. He’s been ribbed before about being a revolution baby, but he’s proud of it. When he was little, Gram and Gramps used to tell him he was what his parents were fighting for. He can’t think of anything more noble than that.

“I suppose not.” He grins at both of them. “But then I wouldn’t have met either of you.” She smiles and tips her head, acknowledging the rebuttal.

He checks his chrono and gets up. “We’d better start heading back if we want to be home in time for dinner.” Finn and Rey both extend their hands, and he pulls them to their feet.

The sun is bright as they exit the temple, and they all pause to let their eyes adjust. He forgot how stunning the view is from here, and he just stares for a moment, soaking it in. Finn slips his arm around Poe’s waist, and Rey works her fingers in between his.

“Thanks for taking us here,” Finn says.

Rey kisses his cheek. “It was really lovely.”

He smiles and pulls both of them closer, and they admire the scenery for a little bit longer.


	5. Valentine's Day kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this exists in the same universe as [this ficlet](http://pearwaldorf.tumblr.com/post/138289858197/rey-finn-and-the-pilots).

“What you want to do is dip, but don’t leave them in there too long, or too much chocolate drips off the fruit.” Snap demonstrates, twirling the blumfruit quarters until they’re coated but no excess drips into the bowl. “See?”

Finn nods. For somebody with such large hands, Snap does surprisingly delicate work with them. He’s equally comfortable in a cockpit and in a kitchen, with a facility Finn aspires to.

“You want to try?” Snap asks.

“You sure?” Finn’s getting better at working with food, and he can sort of do the basics, but this is a little more complex than he’s used to.

Snap hands him the fork. “Never going to get better if you don’t practice, right?” He smiles encouragingly. “Best part about food is if you mess it up, you can eat your mistakes. Nobody else has to know.”

Finn has to admit this is a compelling and logical point. He stabs a piece of fruit and tries to copy Snap’s technique as best he can. His slices are drippier than the ones Snap’s dipped, but he can see definite improvement as he lays them out. Finally, the tray is full and Snap puts them into the conservator to harden. An easy silence falls over them as they sip their drinks, the afternoon sunlight golden through the kitchen windows.

More time must pass than he thought, because Snap checks his chrono and pulls out the tray. He offers a slice to Finn. The chocolate melts against his tongue, mingling with the sweetness of the fruit. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them, he sees Snap grinning at him.

“I’m gonna guess they taste pretty good.” Finn nods, and he grins wider. “And you made them. Good job.” Finn feels his face grow warm at the praise. He didn’t do much really, but tasty things exist in the world because of things he did, and that’s something to celebrate.

Snap puts half the fruit slices in an insulated container and gives it to him. “You made these, so they’re yours.” He winks. “I’m sure you’ll find some use for them.” It isn’t until he’s walking back to the room that he shares with Poe and Rey that he finally makes the connection. He has just enough time to gather the other things he needs before he expects them back.

In the artificial candlelight, it’s a little hard to see Rey and Poe’s expressions at first when they walk into the room, but confusion gives way to surprise and delight as he hoped. Rey kisses him on the cheek, and Poe throws an arm around his shoulders.

“What’s the occasion?” He asks.

“I can’t do something nice for the people I care about most in the world?” Something flickers in Poe’s eyes at that, and he presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead.

“Of course you can. But we’re gonna expect this every time we come back from overhauling engines.”

“I don’t know, I could get used to dessert for dinner after days like this.” Rey’s already taken the plate of fruit slices, balancing them on her lap as she lounges in the bed.

Finn laughs and clambers onto the bed, settling next to Rey, with Poe on her other side. If something this small can make them happy, he’ll do this every chance he gets.


	6. blanket fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For allofthefeelings, who requested BB-8 in a blanket fort.

There is an unusual flash of light from outside that puts BB-8 on alert at first, until it retrieves the downloads of today’s weather conditions when it powered up this morning. Correlation of these two variables indicates that it is probably lightning, verified when a loud rumble shakes the building and the rhythmic patter of rain can be heard above. BB-8 is glad it is inside. There is always that sliver of concern that its components are not as waterproof as the mechanics have assured Poe.

Evidently, Rey does not feel the same way. She looks outside and her mouth turns down. Her shoulders droop, and she starts unpacking the basket of food she’d put together earlier, before the rain started. Finn puts his arm around her shoulders, saying something soft enough that BB-8 can’t hear, even when it focuses its auditory receptors.

“I know there will be other sunny days, but I was looking forward to a picnic now!” Finn does the mouth thing to her forehead, but it doesn’t seem to make her happy like it normally does when he or Poe do it to her. This is concerning, because Rey is… it supposes organics would call her family, and family should be happy whenever possible. BB-8 whistles inquiringly, and Rey’s expression lightens, a tiny bit.

“Thanks, but there’s not really anything to be done about it.” She brushes her fingers against BB-8’s dome affectionately, and it tries not to lean into it. BB-8 is a droid, not a pittin.

The door opens and Poe enters, his hair and jacket wet from the rain. He takes off his jacket, brushing his damp hair out of his eyes. BB-8 beeps a greeting, cheered that he’s back.

“Hell of a storm, isn’t it? Almost reminds me of the rainy season on Yavin 4, although it would be way warmer. This wet feels like it gets into your bones.” BB-8 doesn’t have bones, but it thinks about moisture and cold getting into its circuits, and vocalizes its distaste for even that hypothetical situation. Poe laughs. “I suppose droids wouldn’t like it very much either.”

Rey makes an unhappy noise from the couch. Poe goes over and does the mouth thing too, and she still doesn’t look any happier. Now BB-8 is actually alarmed, but neither Poe or Finn seem to notice, so it’s willing to be quiet about it. For now.

Poe touches Rey’s cheek. “Hey, just because it’s gross outside doesn’t mean we can’t have a picnic inside. C’mon.” He tugs Finn towards the bedroom, and they come out with the sheets and blankets from the bed, and some extras from the closet.

“What are you doing?” Rey inquires, confused. BB-8 also wonders. This is highly unusual behavior.

“Blanket fort!” Poe exclaims, a big smile on his face. “Help me set it up, it’ll be fun.” Chairs are shifted around for structural stability, couch cushions are relocated, and a sheet is draped over the entrance. Finally, Poe deems it ready, and he pushes the sheet aside so Rey and Finn can go inside.

He looks at BB-8 and crooks his finger. “You too, BB-8. I’ll be right back.”

BB-8 wheels in and the sheet drops into place. Finn and Rey are sitting on the cushions, a blanket wrapped around them. Rey looks pleased, much more than she has been all day, but that might be because she’s leaning against Finn’s shoulder.

The sheet twitches, and Poe enters, the basket in his hand. Rey’s face lights up and she does the mouth thing to Poe, who looks incredibly pleased after she breaks away. Poe settles on Rey’s other side and grabs a handful of fruit. Rey wraps the blanket around him too.

“Pick us a holo, BB-8. Something silly.” Poe says to it. BB-8 finds something suitable and projects it on the sheet. They move closer together, getting lost in the story. BB-8 thinks they look happy, so it’s happy too.


	7. ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thievinghippo: One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/etc

“There’s _got_ to be an easier way to do this. Can’t I just watch a tutorial on the holonet?” The way Poe’s draped over him and has his arms around Finn as they look into the mirror, Rey doesn’t think he should mind, but she admits it looks kind of awkward. If you’re actually trying to learn how to tie a tie, that is.

“You could, if all you’re interested in doing is tying a four in hand. Which you’re not.” Poe does something with the strip of fabric around Finn’s neck, and she thinks the knot looks different than the one that Finn tried his best to recreate from the holo he watched earlier. It’s neater and less lumpy, for sure.

“I’m not?” Finn has that look, the slightly bewildered one he gets when she and Poe are debating the finer points of spaceship parts, on which they somehow always manage to be on opposite sides. It’s not that he doesn’t respect their opinions on the matter, he’s just surprised they have so many opinions on such issues at all.

“Do you trust me? In matters of life, death, and appropriate neckwear decisions?” Poe asks. Finn nods, although Rey thinks it might be in spite of himself. She sees Poe smile in the mirror’s reflection. “Good. Now watch my hands, here’s the tricky part.”

“It’s all tricky, Poe.” Finn sounds a little despairing, and Poe laughs softly before kissing him behind the ear.

“I got you buddy, we’ll figure it out.”

They must get it sorted, because by the time Rey is done getting ready they’re both waiting for her. They look stunning, and she takes a moment to appreciate it, her gaze lingering enough that they start to fidget. She smiles.

“Ready to go, boys?” They nod, and she opens the door to the room where the party’s being held. The room stops for a second when they walk in, and she knows how good they’ve made the Resistance look.


	8. movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> villainsexuale prompted "Poe shares his favorite piece of media (book? ...space movie?) with Rey & Finn".

None of them have a bowl big enough to contain all the popcorn Poe insists is necessary (there has to be enough for eating, and also to throw at the screen at appropriate times), so they borrow one from the mess. Rey cradles it in her lap, mostly so she’ll have to be in the middle. From the way Poe and Finn press up against her sides, she doesn’t think they mind at all.

Poe’s all smiles and breezy comments about the holo ( _ this thing? It was old when the General was still a princess _ ) but she notices him sneaking sidelong glances at her and Finn during the first act. Finn, on the other hand, is enraptured from the beginning. There’s a grandness and sweep to it that’s missing from the holodramas they’ve watched, and eventually, she forgets to look at Poe or even reach for the popcorn. She clutches Finn’s hand tightly when it looks like the hero might fall, and brushes away tears at the reunion with the lost love. 

When the credits roll, BB-8 brings the lights back up, suddenly enough that she blinks. Poe looks like he’s trying very hard not to ask them both what they thought. 

She kisses his cheek. “It was everything you said it would be.”

“I think it was better.” Finn says. Poe grins at them both, bright in relief and joy.

 


	9. wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for syzara

“Before you left. Did you ever get a chance to see the fields around the base?” Finn asks.

“With what time?” She replies. 

“When you get back, Poe and I have something to show you.” Even through the washed-out holo she can see the excitement on his face.

The day after she and Luke return to D’Qar, she hears a knock on her door. Finn and Poe are there, both practically vibrating with anticipation. They lead her outside and tell her to close her eyes. She feels somebody take one hand, then the other. They walk, and then they stop.

“Good, we’re right on time.” She hears Poe say. “Rey, open your eyes.”

There’s a sea of flowers in front of her, in every color she can imagine, and some she didn’t know existed. She casts out with the Force, and feels them stretching out towards the sun. 

Rey breaks the stems of two plants, twirling them against her fingers. She tucks a flower behind Poe’s ear, and another in the pocket of Finn’s jacket, before giving them both a careful peck on the cheek. Poe’s smile is surprised but pleased, Finn’s bright and delighted.

“Thank you for this,” she says. “Both of you.”


	10. blanket hogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thievinghippo prompted "things you said at 1AM".

Poe shifts, and finds that he’s much colder than when he fell asleep. This is not surprising, because he’s pretty much completely uncovered, and somebody (probably Finn), left the window open. He yawns and gets up, making a face at the cold floor. He closes the window and it’s a little bit better, but not much.

There’s enough light from the moons to illuminate Finn and Rey, wrapped up together in their only blanket. He tugs at an edge, and Finn shifts enough that he can pull one end free. He slides in under the blanket, curling himself around Finn.

“At least you’re still warm,” he mutters against Finn’s nape. Tomorrow, he’s going to find another blanket, and keep it all for himself.


	11. making room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grey-sleipnir prompted "first time poe, finn and rey are alone. Where are they and what happens?"

Upon reflection, Rey thinks it might have been wise to give the base a little more notice that she, Luke, and Chewie were coming back, mostly because she hasn’t given any thought to where she’ll sleep once they land. Cramming herself into the other bunk on the Falcon is a viable backup plan, but truthfully, she’s rather sick of the tiny crew quarters of the ship. She’s reasonably confident somebody will let her sleep on the floor, somewhere. 

The General and Luke hug fiercely, quietly, and go off to discuss undoubtedly a great number of things. Chewie ruffles her hair and says he needs to take care of some things on the ship, disappearing at the top of the ramp. 

It’s just her and Finn and Poe now. They’ve spoken over the holo sporadically, but it’s not the same as standing in front of them. She’s not really sure what to expect.

Finn hugs her carefully, like he thinks she might disappear if he makes any sudden movements. She squeezes him tightly, enough that he makes a noise. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she whispers. 

“Still worth it,” he replies. He hasn’t stopped smiling since he first saw her, like he can’t contain his joy now that she’s back. She takes his hand, and they start walking. That appears to be a mistake, the way the world sways and wobbles. Poe puts his hand at the small of her back, until she’s steady again. Finn still hasn’t let go of her hand.

“You must be tired. Let’s get you to bed.” Poe says. She wants to ask about the specifics of their sleeping situation, but it’s just too much effort to form the words, so she lets herself be pulled along.

The room is small, but it has enough space for two beds: a single and a double. She sees Finn’s jacket tossed over the double and feels an uncomfortable pain in her chest. She wishes they’d let her know, in any of their numerous talks. Was there something she missed in their conversations, looks between Finn and Poe that didn’t carry over their scratchy connection? She’s too tired to ask about any of this now, and she can survive one night of whatever this is. 

“I’ll take the small one,” she says, hoping she doesn’t sound miserable. 

“Yeah, whatever you want. We want you to be comfortable.” Poe smiles, and points out the door the fresher’s behind. He’s so nice, she thinks as she changes for bed. Of course Finn likes him. She hopes he makes Finn happy. No, she amends, he’d better.

She steps out of the fresher. Finn and Poe are already in the big bed, curled up together. They look content, familiar with each other’s bodies. The pain in her chest is different this time: yearning, hungry. She slips under the covers. The bed, at least, is comfortable.

“G’night Rey,” Finn mumbles sleepily.

“Sleep well.” Poe punctuates his remark with a yawn, and she responds in kind, her jaw stretching wide. He turns off the light, and she rolls over. The sooner she falls asleep, the sooner morning will be here, and she can figure out another place to stay. 

She wakes up, needing to use the fresher, and so she does. On her way back, she’s struck by the way the moons’ light filters through the window, how it illuminates Finn and Poe’s sleeping forms. They are beautiful together, and her presence feels intrusive here. But she’ll be gone in the morning.

There’s a noise--the pipes, maybe, and she jumps. Poe lifts his head, his hair tousled, and blinks. Finn looks up a moment later. 

“I got up to use the fresher. I’m going back to bed now.” She says, the words clumsy on her tongue. She feels raw, exposed, and more than a little foolish, and all she wants is to fall asleep so this can be over with.

“Join us. If you want, I mean.” Poe scoots over towards the wall, making space between him and Finn. The ache in her chest recedes, and she breathes with a new lightness. 

“Is there enough room?” is all that comes out of her mouth. 

Finn puts out his hand, and she grasps it, letting herself be tugged down between them. “We’ll figure it out.”


	12. wondering what it would be like to kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for foofyschmoofer

When Rey returns from Ahch-To, both Finn and Poe are there waiting for her. She steps into the circle of Finn’s arms, inhaling the scent of leather and soap. It’s good to feel him again, reassure herself that he is once more whole. She draws back, but Finn’s still smiling, quiet contentment radiating from him. Poe’s hovering, a little uncertain about his place in this new dynamic. 

“It’s good to see you again,” Poe says. He smiles too: sweeter and a little more hesitant than she expected, from all the things Finn said about him. It’s rather endearing. 

She steps over and gives him a hug. “Thank you for looking after Finn,” she says. After a moment, he puts his arms around her. He smells like X-wing exhaust and engine oil, but also some sort of intriguing cologne. Instead of pressing her face against his neck like she wants, she lets him go. 

“I would have done it regardless, but you’re welcome.” It’s hard to tell in the dusk, but she thinks he might be blushing. Before she has a chance to pursue this further, she yawns so wide she hurts her jaw.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Finn says, taking her hand. “You must be tired.” She can’t find it in her to argue, so he’s probably right.

\--

She sleeps late, something she hardly ever does. When she wanders down to the mess for breakfast, she sees Finn and Poe at a table by themselves. Finn is rolling his eyes at something Poe said, and Poe laughs at that. Finn laughs too, then, leaning in to press a kiss to Poe’s lips. Poe brings a hand up to Finn’s face, brushing his thumb along the line of his cheek. 

“You going to grab something or not? Some of us have places to be.” She’s nudged gently, and Rey looks behind her to see a young blonde woman. She’s wearing her hair in buns on the side of her head. (The style is familiar, but she can’t place it.)

“Sorry.” Rey steps aside so she can grab a container of yogurt. 

“No worries. I’d be distracted too.” She winks and runs off. Rey looks back to Finn and Poe’s table, but they’ve already left. 

She spends the rest of the day debriefing with the General and training with Luke. She keeps going back to the kiss, in the moments she has to herself. They looked happy together, comfortable. It makes something in her chest shift and ache, the way she wants to be part of what they have. Suddenly she wonders what it would be like to kiss them both, and the feeling is overwhelming. 

As if summoned, Luke appears in the doorway. She hopes she isn’t blushing, or projecting unshielded thoughts or something else awkwardly terrible. 

“What are you still doing here? We’re done for the day.” His expression softens. “You should go have some fun, for us old men who don’t anymore.” 

She gets up, filled with new resolve. “Yeah, I think I will.” 

\--

Finn and Poe are easy to find, once she stops to think about it. They’re under a tree by the lake, leaning against each other. When they see her, they move apart so she can sit between them. They make room for her so easily, pressing against her as she settles herself against the trunk. It’s a good weight: grounding instead of confining like she thought it would be. 

She rests her head against Finn’s shoulder, looping her arm around his. Poe watches them, a small smile on his face. There’s something about the way his lips curve that make her want to taste them, very much. 

“You’re staring,” he says, teasing, but with a gentleness that lets her in on the joke. She’s trying not to, really, but it’s very difficult.

“He’s too pretty, and he knows it,” Finn says above her head. Poe chuckles, low and amused, and it makes her breath hitch. She knows Finn felt it. There’s no way he couldn’t, being right against her. He slips a hand to the small of her back, warm against the thin fabric of her shirt. 

“We saw you earlier, in the mess.” Finn’s voice is soft, husky. “What were you thinking about?” 

“How good you looked together, mostly.” It’s not a lie, just not the whole truth. 

“And the rest of it?” Poe’s hand is on her knee, his thumb moving in circles. She concentrates on keeping her breath regular and even. 

“I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. Both of you.” 

Poe smiles, slow and pleased. Finn nudges her forward, ever so slightly. It looks like she’s going to find out.


End file.
